1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for controlling the running of a host vehicle based on a target vehicle speed is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-208661 (JP-A-2009-208661) describes technology of a vehicle running control system that controls the running of a host vehicle with the lower vehicle speed, from among a cruise control vehicle speed and a limit vehicle speed of a host vehicle running lane, as a target vehicle speed.
There is room for investigation when it comes to making a control target in vehicle control appropriate. For example, it is preferable to also take the process until the target vehicle speed is realized into account. In addition, the mode of appropriate control may differ depending on the road traffic conditions or the relationship to a leading vehicle or the like.